Please, not the digidestined!!
by A little light
Summary: Episode 2: After the digidestined are saved by a random digimon and human partner...well, this chapters short, so thats about it. (Note: I'm evil, so alot. Expect trauma!!!Mwahahaha)
1. Stuck in the digital world..

This is my first and last digimon fic. I am mostly writing it to get it out of my head, R+R if you feel like it, if you don't that's ok too. The reason I am only writing one is because I am no longer a fan. In fact, I am pretty damn pissed about a lot of things digimon, as fans of the first two seasons will undoubtedly agree with me. In particular, the ending of season two. And yes, it was because it was partly because there was no Takari, but for bigger and numerous reasons I also dislike it. The ending was wussy, and they pretty much sold out. But then again, what can you expect about a show meant for nine year olds? I don't remember some of the things that happened, so I may mess some things up. The couples that are going to be in this story will change around a lot, only I know who will be with who! Mwahaha. One question though, should I have some Kenyako, or kensuke? Most of the other couples coming together and/or splitting apart have to do with the story line (well, not really but I feel like saying that. This is my story! I will put whoever I feel like together.) I'm not against Yaoi, and Ken and Davis are the only ones who can be spared for that kind of thing, since everyone else has to be straight. Except for Iori. Hmmmmmmm........*evil glint in eyes* Oh, and Takari fans, the Takari will come, just not for a while. I give you my personal assurance that they will get together and stay together. Yayyyyyy!! Like I said for everyone else, they are at my whim , and only I know where they will end. I love this control. Well, any ways, so far the only couple will be Taiora, but that'll change. Or maybe it won't....  
  
Mina P.  
  
(I kinda forgot the last names of Iori and Miyako.)  
  
Digimon:The Epic?  
I'll be using mostly the Japanese names for the characters.  
T.K, Kari, Tai, Matt, and Izzy will be english, except for when someone is angry, etc.  
And Tai and Kari's last name is Yagami.  
Now, before we get started: Ages!!!(At the beginning, any ways)  
Joe -16  
Matt, Tai, Sora -15  
Mimi and Koushiro -14  
Miyako and Ken -13  
Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke - 12  
Iori - 9  
  
And as a treat, for each digidestined I will post a weird Fact thing that I have made up (Kinda like a character profile, but odd........)  
  
The digital world was hot. Everyone could feel it, as sweat came off their bodies in a rather unappealing fashion. Why were they still in the digital world, if this sweltering heat was here? Because they had been called to the digital world, and it appeared that there was no way to get out. Each one had searched to the furthest extent that they could, and could find nothing of their world. Absolutely nothing. So in sullen silence they walked, having shut up the whiners long ago, each glaring gloomily at their companions.   
Iori, being the littlest, seemed to be having the hardest time. He struggled with each step, until at last, someone noticed that the young boy was going to faint if he didn't sit down and have some liquid soon. Arms hurried to hold him up, others motioned that they should go and find water, not a word was spoken. And so the Digidestined were one group again, because for the team, there was nothing like a crisis to unite them. They smiled to each other.  
Yamato Ishida, or Matt as he was apt to be called, was the first to find water. He wiped away the sweat from his blonde hair, and found a container to get some water. However, getting the water was a rather hard task, considering the size of his sleeves. He swore. But before he was about to try and rip apart the jug, a comforting hand was placed upon his shoulder. He looked up to see his best friend, Yagami Taichi, take the jug, and easily scoop out the water. He was wearing short sleeves.  
Tai and Matt had what you would call an unusual relationship. One was a jock, the other was a punk. Equally talented and equally competitive, each had their strengths, and weaknesses. Matt was the leader of his band, Tai was the star of his soccer team. The one thing they were both equally good with was girls. Matt had his many girlfriends, and Tai had his steady, Sora. But for all their bickering, they were loyal friends.   
Sora Takenouchi sat watching over all of the younger children, kindness radiating from her light brown eyes. She would glance over at her good friend Mimi Tachikawa occasionally, trying to ascertain what her friend was doing, because, for once in her life, Mimi was getting down and dirty. Sora was the tomboy' of the group. She played tennis, and helped arrange flowers at her mothers store. Mimi was the girlie girl, a cheerleader, and popular, pretty, with a severe dislike of getting dirty. Not to say that either didn't have their deeper qualities, they just didn't show them.   
Mimi stood up with a smug grin on her face. Let's see Izzy get us in even more trouble with that stupid computer of his, now!' Below her, a small section of dirt piled up. She stomped it gently, then brushed some sticks over top. She looked up, grabbed the pile of roots she had dug up, and returned to the group to see a panicked Izzy running around frantically. Has anyone seen my Laptop? Huh? Come on you guys, I need it!! Mimi giggled evilly. Unless he decided to start digging, the imbecilelic laptop would be gone.   
Izumi Koushiro was the little computer genius, the ultimate smart one. He had gotten much more interested in life in general since his first trip to the digital world, but that didn't stop him from being attached constantly with his computer. There was a great many people who wanted to wrench the PC from his grasp, including all those who thought of him as the cool little dude!'. That computer was what had gotten them in trouble in the first place.  
Izzy ran over to Joe Kido, who was currently being calm and cool, collecting firewood. Joe wasn't that paranoid, or much of a hypochondriac anymore. The pile of wood contained different sizes, each perfect for the different phases of a fire. Joe looked up at the crazy looking Izzy. He said calmly, Don't panic, I'm sure someone... Joe looked pointedly towards Daisuke, who was laughing loudly and pointing at Izzy ... Is just playing a practical joke on you. It'll turn up. Just RELAX. Izzy nodded slightly, took a few deep breathes, then ran off to pester someone else. Joe sighed deeply and went back to his work.   
Motimiya Daisuke was still laughing, rolling on the ground happily. He was a soccer player, like Tai, and idealized Tai to the furthest extent. He also happened to be in Love' with Kari, Tai's little sister. Daisuke was the leader of the new digidestined, but rushed headlong into things, which conflicted with T.K.'s way of quiet leadership. A gentle hand reached out, and he was looking at into deep purple eyes. They belonged to Ichijouji Ken, a good friend. I think, Ken said gently That maybe we should help Izzy look for his laptop. He seems to be really worried... Davis shot a suspicious glance towards Kari and T.K., but when he saw all they were doing was talking, he nodded and got up. Ken smiled a shy thank you'. Ken was a kind, gentle boy. He hadn't always been that way, he had once been the evil Digimon Kaiser, but in an effort to make up for his cruelties, had become one of the nicest people ever.  
Miyako smiled at Iori, then began her long train of gossip at the captive boy. he groaned inwardly as she began to speak of the best new couples on earth which digimon would go the best together, etc. He wondered if she ever thought of anything besides boys and computers. He was a reliable, intelligent little boy, and one of his traits included patience, but listening to the flaky girl was a little to much for him sometimes. Miyako was a pretty, fiery girl, who didn't deal with shit well. Especially considering that she was the biggest gossip in the entire school. She was also intelligent, loyal, and kind, but she could be a lot for anyone to handle.  
Kari and T.K. sat in the shade, talking quietly together. Takashi Takeru was the younger brother of Matt, and despite the difference of their last names, looked the part. T.K. was happy, friendly, kind, intelligent, and always tried to look out for the others. Yagami Hikari had many of the same qualities of her best friend, T.K. They were best friends just like their older brothers. They spent almost all their time together, and were really close.   
I don't know, T.K. I think that there is someone doing this on purpose. T.K. looked carefully at Kari. Like the Digimon Kaiser? Kari nodded. Exactly. But instead of pushing us out of the digital world, its trying to keep us in. And its keeping our digimon away from us, too. That's why we haven't seen any digimon since we got here. She was rewarded with a wide grin from her friend. No digimon have even attacked us. Maybe their just scared because they know they'll get their butts kicked. Look, Kari, I saw Patamon last week, how can he have suddenly disapeared? How come Genni hasn't called us yet? And why did we suddenly get called? We got here three days ago. You remember. Izzy was apparently e-mailing Genni when the digivices acted up, and we got stuck here. There has to be a reason. Kari shifted uncomfortably for a second. They saw that the group had reconvened in the middle of the clearing, and got up to join them. Izzy was clutching his laptop closely to his chest, glaring at Mimi. Mimi was smiling innocently, and Daisuke was looking ecstatic. Hey, Kari!! He called. Guess what? I found Izzy's laptop! Kari sighed gently, then turned towards Daisuke with a smile. That's great! She called lightly. Daisuke appeared even happier.   
******************************************************************  
The small group slept on the ground, grouped together under the fire. Dreams of Digimon danced in their heads. Slight frowns, or slight smiles could be seen on each kids faces.   
Ken s face seemed sadder than the rest. The dream that filled his head was different than the rest. Maddening memories of the sorrow and pain he had caused were evident, and he could feel someone calling to him.  
Ken's dream: The digital world was bleak. An icy cold wind blew through the darkness. Small groups of digimon were huddled close together, shivering. Evil laughter pierced the silence. Ken looked down and realised the laughter was coming from him. His right hand held a long whip. His vision was distorted by the dark goggles he wore. his throat tightened as he remembered the dark dream that would come to him. He was the Digimon Kaiser again. The whip cracked in the air went towrds the closest group of digimon. It hit them mercilessly, even as Ken cried out, trying to stop himself. His body would not be controlled, and the digimon reverted to data. Again, and again the whip hit, until Ken was all alone. Then wormmon was in front of him, and the whip hit the small guy with even more force. Ken cried. The digital world crumbled, leaves turning black and wilting, trees melting into the grond. Lakes evaporated. The ground became barren and bare. That was when it started crumbling, the ground giving way, coming closer and closer to him. His body wouldn't move. Then he was falling, his body cutting through the cold air quickly. He reached up, trying to grasp anything, knowing it wasn't there. This dream had happened before... But then a strong grip had him, and he was pulled into a darkness, but now he could see clearly. The figure standing in front of him spoke sadly, quietly. Ken... Stop it. Stop blaming yourself. Help yourself... He strained his eyes towards the dark figure. Who are you? He asked. The figure came into view, and he saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Their hair was long, but seemed to be constantly changing colour, as did the rest of her. Her eyes were all the colours of the rainbow, and her skin changed just as quickly. She was appropriately non-descript, didn't seem to belong to any race. He cried. She grinned and giggled happily. Ken, alots happened since I last came to your dreams. But I don't care. Get on with your life. You've got to! She looked serious for a fraction of a second before tossing her hair lightly in the air. Why did you leave me? He asked sadly. I didn't mean to, Ken. It was circumstances out of my control. huh. Oh, you'd better wake up now, you're going to have a visitor soon. She started to fade away. He called out. You'll come again, right? The answer resounded in his ears.   
******************************************************************  
The crashing, and the rumbling of the ground was what woke everyone up. Matt's eyes shot open, and he quickly scrambled up to his feet. He looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. The sky was still dark, so he couldn't see very well. At last he figured out which way the noise was coming. We have to get out of here! He shouted loudly. No way! Tai answered, his voice equally loud. We have to see what this is. Maybe it'll take us home!! Matt turned an icy glare on Tai. Yeah, if we don't get killed first. Tai looked egotistical. I'll take it on! his voice rang out. The stubborn set of his jaw meant that Tai wasn't going to give up this fight. Matt could see that the others agreed with Tai. It wasn't like Matt was really that scared, but when you see trees three sizes bigger than you get tossed into the air like toothpicks, and alls you have is a small group of kids who don't even have their digimon with them, you start to worry that its a stupid risk. Matt sighed.  
The digimon came into view. It had huge teeth, drool flowing from its bottom lip. It appeared to be at least three stories high. Gargantuan, dextrous forearms, with sharp pointy claws swooped towards them. It looked fast. It was light purple, with deep yellow warts emerging from its skin. WereGarurumon could have dealt with it easily, but he wasn't there. Ewww. Its so ugly! Mimi said from somewhere behind him. Matt muttered angrily under his breath. Great' He thought, Now we really are dead.  
  
******************************************************************  
I worked really hard on it.  
Anyways, I would just like to add one thing: Ken's dream is a setup for a way later plotline, and I have to introduce a bunch of other people before I even get to it. So don't try to connect it together right now(It will make no sense whatsoever.). This is going to be a long story.


	2. With a magical girl...(err..boy, but tha...

The monster came ever closer, and the digidestined could only squeak lightly. Well, so much for a nice refreshing little walk in the digital world!! Mimi yelled loudly. Oh Mimi..... Joe sighed, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to smile at him. Suddenly, a large drop of drool landed within to feet of her. She screamed loudly, her voice cutting deep into the ears of her friends.   
A large pit where the drool had landed was at Mimi's feet, causing her to scream louder. Oh Shit! Izzy called, where he stood computer less. The saliva of this beast is acidic. Try and stay away from it!. The large digimon turned to look directly at them, its small beady black eyes focusing on each kid in turn. Thank You for pointing out the obvious Izzy! Fucking hell, I really don't feel like being eaten right now. Matt muttered angrily.   
Tai jumped up, yelling loudly. Don't worry you guys, I can take him on!! A couple of groans were heard coming from certain anonymous'' sources(Kari and Sora being some of them). He leaped up, avoiding the liquid acid being aimed at him. He reached the monsters leg, and delivered the hardest kick he could. The monster screamed in semi pain, then shrugged the offending boy off and into a nearby tree that hadn't been destroyed. He fell onto the tree head first.   
Someone screamed. He could feel a large bump on his forehead. Blackness entered the corners of his vision, and his eyes couldn't focus. For a second, he thought he could see another figure run quickly around him. He shook his head, and slowly his vision cleared. Don't worry you guys. He yelled to the digidestined, who were attempting to evade the attack upon them. I'm okay! Sora turned and gave him a heart melting smile. He grinned back happily, barely noticing that he was slowly being plunged into grayness. Then he looked up.   
The digimon who stood over Tai was tall as well, and was shaped in the form of bear, except for the fact that it was forest green, and its face was formed like that of a seal. It didn't look particularly friendly, and Tai could feel himself becoming nervous. (A/N - Only now???) The green digimon called. Why do you attack these Humans? What harm have they done to you? The digidestined breathed a collective sigh of relief. At least they weren't facing two angry looking digimon.   
The large purple monster (A/N - Barney? Barney?! NOOOOOOO!) turned towards the green one, and spoke in its horrible gravely voice. I may attack whomever I want! You may not prevent me from doing this, Kimerimon. It smirked slightly, then proceeded to pull up a tree and throw it towards the green monster. A black speck appeared on Kimerimon's shoulder, standing tall and straight.   
The figure spoke in an outraged, if not undeniably human, voice. However, it was in english that they spoke, so not everyone understood them. You fucking Ass wipe. I told you to screw off. That means you should go away and stop bullying people who are weaker than yourself. But guess what? Three strikes and you're out! I get to totally and utterly whip your ass! Feel my wrath you stupid fuck! The figure nodded towards its digimon. Almost simultaneously, it shot forward. Atsukomon looked afraid, its knees shaking slowly. Kimeramon, oblivious to the acidic saliva, shot out one arm in a deadly punch.   
The purple monster fell slightly backwards, but pulled itself up. Slime Rivers! It called out, and a stream of dark purple slime shot from its mouth, towards Kimerimon. Kimerimon moved closer, and the black figure jumped from its shoulder towards Atsukomon. The green digimon was covered in the slime, but slowly shook it off, dark rage burning in its eyes. As for the black figure, they were delivering an odd set of punches and kicks towards Atsukomon's lower right eye. The only thing was, their handiork seemed effective, and as Kimerimon drew back for its attack, the human pulled something from a pocket and sprinkled it as much over the purple digimon as they could. Flames of Hell Kimerimon called out, and suddenly Atsukomon was engulfed in the flames. A small black figure jumped through the flames, and onto Kimerimon's shoulder again.   
Atsukomon was slowly dissolving...then reconfigured. The black figure called. They jumped down from Kimerimon's shoulder. And Kimerimon shrank to a small digimon that looked like a red salamander. We did it!! We did it, Bud. We always kick ass don't we? The small digimon nodded. The person was dressed in a large black hoodie, which fell down to mid thigh, and a pair of large, very baggy black pants. The hood was pulled up over their head, and pulled tight, so you couldn't see their face, only their eyes. They had intensely blue eyes that sparkled somewhat mischieviously. These eyes were currently filled with disdain towards the small group that faced them.   
Tai called happily, and this was echoed with the responses from the digidestined. He quickly introduced everyone. Thank you alot for saving us...uh... Whats your name again? The person stared rather blankly at him. Who are you? they replied in English. Do you speak English? Izzy looked forward then sighed. Uh... Yes... I do speak English. Not very well. Who are you? The figure looked at the group in front of them with a superior glance then said Call me K. Parlez-vous francais? Moi, j'oublie beaucoup de ma francais, mais je peut parler. Alors, qui est tes amis? (Do you speak french. I forgot alot of my french, but I can speak it. So, who are your friends.) Izzy introduced them all again, but in french, because he was fluent. Suddenly,   
K's eyes grinned amusedly, and he said in perfect Japanese Arigatou, digidestined. I find your plight with languages amusing. I hope you take more care of yourself, because I won't be around to save you. Goodbye. He turned to leave, but Sora called out. Wait, please stay with us. We would like that. He just looked at her for a second, and Sora smiled her heart melting smile, but he remained untouched.   
We will leave. He said, and took a couple of steps before the Nimon jumped from his arms, and onto the ground. Speak for yourself K. I think I'll stay here. K turned to Bud with a pained expression. Bud... Fine. I'll stay, because I don't feel like being all by myself in this big forest. And he went towards the digidestined. Since I am now staying with you, I would like to suggest we leave this area, as it is not exactly clean. The large acid pools that surrounded the digidestined, the fallen trees that had their roots showing, and a young girl all seemed to agree with that. Ok, I second that! Miyako cried. I really want to get the hell out of here!!!  
*********************************  
  
A/N- Blah, Blah Blah. Okay, I'm lazy as hell, and don't particularly feel like typing anymore. So screw the chapter I was going to write. Maybe next time. Yup, I'm stupid. Oh, and just for the record, K is an asshole. He isnt exactly what you would call a team player. errrr....The rest'll be explained in the next chapter. Oh, he's not a digidestined, I suppose I should say that now, so I dont get flamed into hell or anything.   
  
How do people write with so many goddamn characters?! It's like a crappy writers hell (emphasis on me here). Yuck.   
  
Next time:  
1. Tai gets beaten in soccer(By someone who loses to everybody else.)  
2. Tai gets in a fight  
3. Tai is accused of being gay  
4. Daisuke almost gets drowned.  
5. Cute Takari moments  
6. K leaves by the end  
7. Mimi discovers a shopping mall  
8. I think there will be some real fights.... well, maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I am getting outta here.


End file.
